jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Lodger
Gabe Lodger 'is one of the core protagonists of Achtung Speicher. The son of a husband and wife cult debunking team, he was given a mission to save his parents after a certain amount of time. Along the way, he meets up with Shizuka and Bridgit, and ends up joining their team. Gabe eventually becomes Shizuka's romantic interest. He survives the Chaos Collision and eventually convinces Shizuka to use Helter Skelter to transport everyone to another world-one where their allies lived. Appearance Gabe is a young man of relatively average height and weight. He has hair that is split perfectly down the middle. The right side of his hair is blonde, and spikes up in a similar manner to Joseph Joestar's hair (leading Shizuka to believe that the two of them might be counterparts in the same way Bridgit and Caesar are). The left side of his hair is perfectly straight and black. He wears a sleeveless, high-collared jacket with zippered pockets over a striped, long-sleeved shirt. He wears pants with a stripe going down them, which are flared at the bottom. He also has dark-colored gloves, which he cut holes into in order to better use his Stand. He also has a pair of combat boots. Like all of the other main protagonists, Gabe has many counterparts in the pocket dimensions. These counterparts share his physical appearance, but tend to wear different outfits. However, all of them have at least one piece of clothing in Gabe's identification color-green. Personality Gabe is very socially awkward due to his experiences in various cults. He tended to stutter and had a slight slur in his words. He initially had the odd habit of swinging between different personas in a manner of seconds. These intense changes in mood are usually accompanied by changes in his tone of voice. After a medical scan is preformed on him (at the urging of Bridgit), it is shown that his brain is perfectly normal. Thus, it was theorized that this is a defense mechanism against the cults, so that they don't figure out what he's thinking. As time goes on and he grows more comfortable around the group, however, his emotions mellow out. He is very headstrong, and prefers to keep to himself. It's implied that he doesn't like being in large groups because they remind him of the cults, but he never outright states it. He also doesn't like being swayed by other people, and tends to beat himself up should that happen. Gabe also has an incredible sense of intuition, able to infer that Jotaro existed even before everyone knew about him. He has a snappy tone and is quick to state his opinion, which often causes him and Bridgit to get into spats. As time goes on, he and Shizuka begin to develop feelings for each other-Shizuka taking a liking to Gabe's steadfast nature and determination, and Gabe noticing Shizuka's kindness and her born leadership. Abilities 'Material World: Gabe's Stand, it allows him to give animistic or Stand-like abilities to inanimate objects. He can have a maximum of 10 items under his command at one time. Nolza: The Cluster version of Material World. Not only does it double the amount of items Gabe can control at a time, it also allows him to scope out "real" versions of an item, and acts as a sort of lie detector. Trivia * Like all other members of his family, Gabe contains a reference to The Police. In his case, it is his Stand (Spirits in the) Material World. * Gabe's dual-colored hair is a homage to the singer Sia. During a flashback where he explains his and Roxanne's story, his hair covers his eyes, similarly to hers. * Originally, Gabe's name was going to be Hinata Midori (緑　日向), after the band Green Day. Category:Male Category:Achtung Speicher Category:Stand User Category:Main Allies